falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Arizonakiller
}} Arizonakiller ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schnelllösung # Treffen sie sich mit Cato Hostilius. # Infiltrieren sie den Hoover-Staudamm und warten sie darauf, dass der Präsident ankommt. #Töten sie Präsident Kimball. Detaillierte Lösung After receiving instructions from Caesar (or Lucius, if Caesar is dead), the player needs to meet Cato Hostilius, camped northwest of Ranger station Delta. When spoken to, he will present the player with a set of NCR armor and suggest planting a bomb on the Bear Force One (the player can receive such a bomb from him if their Sprengstoff skill is at least 50). Afterwards, he will make his way to Hoover Dam and blend into the crowd of spectators. The entire area of the Dam is heavily guarded by combined patrols of NCR regulars and Rangers. The latter can see through faction disguises, the NCR will always be hostile when the disguise fails due to the failure of Don't Tread on the Bear!. The player has a limited time to make some preparations before talking to Cato again in the crowd and telling him that they are ready. Waiting for too long (well over an hour of real time), leaving the location before completing the assassination, killing any ranger atop or in the immediate area of the visitor center (even quietly, this includes the trooper Jensen) or not arriving at the dam at all will fail the quest. Immediately after Cato is told that the player's ready, the Bear Force One will arrive and land on top of the visitor center. President Kimball will make his way to the stage to deliver a speech. If there is any suspicion that an assassination attempt is imminent, the Rangers will interrupt and hurry the President back to the Vertibird or a secured location beneath the helipad if the aircraft is inoperable. Otherwise, after the speech ends, the President and his security detail will simply leave. Note: Drawing a weapon while near the visitor center and after the president has arrived will result in the President and NCR reacting as if he had come under attack, even if the Courier is hidden and has not attacked. However the NCR will not turn hostile unless they see through the Courier's disguise. The President's death completes the quest. It will fail if any of the above mentioned criteria are met. Assassination methods Any method that involves destroying the vertibird with Kimball aboard, employs explosives or high impact projectiles (Gauss rifles for example) runs the risk of making President Kimball's suit and the Meat of Champions perk unobtainable due to the inaccessible or lost corpse. Science or repair * Sabotage Bear Force One's flight computer. ** This is done using the computer terminal inside the visitor center (50 science), the vertibird does not have to be on the helipad. When the vertibird lands the program will be uploaded automatically, the player just has to sit back and watch as it crashes when leaving the dam. * Program the anti-aircraft gun to shoot down the vertibird. ** This is done using the console at the top of the exterior staircase (50 science), just east of the visitor center door (next to a ham radio). The gun will spin around and take out the aircraft before it gets over the dam. ** This is the quickest method of assassination, due to not turning the NCR hostile and the fact Bear Force One gets shot down before it can cross over the dam. It also does not require the Bear Force One to land. * Rig the anti-aircraft gun to explode. ** This is done using the console at the top of the exterior staircase (50 repair), just east of the visitor center doors (next to a ham radio). The gun will explode just before Kimball calls up Jeremy Watson. Energy weapons, guns or explosives * Shoot down vertibird with personal weapons ** The vertibird has a high damage threshold and will require multiple shots from a powerful weapon such as the YCS/186 or anti-materiel rifle (even with max charge or armor piercing rounds), on all but the lowest difficulty settings. * Traditional sniper assassination. ** Snipe the president using a long-range weapon. There are two notable locations: the top of the observation tower located on the rim of the Dam behind the stage (it is necessary to silently eliminate a Ranger sharpshooter on top of it first) and the base of the rocky ridge in front of the visitor center. ** For the former option, if the player has high Feilschen and a silenced long range weapon (such as a modified sniper or varmint rifle), it is possible to kill everyone silently. It makes the getaway easier. ** For the latter, a silenced long range weapon is recommended also. It is possible to sneak kill the president, retreat without taking a hit and quickly fast travel. ** In either case, a sneak attack critical is required to ensure a one-shot kill, as Kimball has above average health and can withstand a non-critical headshot from most rifles. * Feel the burn. ** Use heavy incinerator, Flammerwerfer, 40mm incendiary grenades (grenade launcher), regular incendiary grenades, fire bombs or the incinerator to roast the president, his security detail and spectators. * Plant a bomb on the vertibird while it's on the helipad. ** Cato will provide the explosive necessary to blow up the Vertibird when it takes off if the player passes an Explosives skill check of 50; it can also be pickpocketed from him. Accessing the helipad requires bypassing Jensen, the player can sneak past him, persuade him with a Sprache skill check of 55, or dress as an NCR Engineer (there is an NCR engineer in the visitor center). Once planted, the bomb will explode when the Vertibird takes off. * Plant C-4 in Jeremy Watson's helmet. ** Jeremy Watson is an NCR trooper who is going to be decorated by Kimball. He is missing his helmet, which is on a table next to the stairs below the visitor center. Planting C-4 in the helmet requires an Explosives skill of 50 and a brick of C-4. Watson can then be pointed towards his missing helmet. When he retrieves it, he becomes a walking bomb that can be detonated when the President turns to decorate him. You will have to wait about 2 minutes into the presidents speech. * Place C-4 near Kimball's route. ** C-4 explosives can be placed anywhere near the President's route to and from the helipad. The best location is the middle of the helipad (which requires bypassing Jensen), where it can be detonated to kill the President and his security detail when they step out of the vertibird. * Create other human bombs. ** Requires planting several C-4 charges on Cato, Jeremy Watson, or any other NCR trooper who is close to the stage or the President's route. All of these can be later detonated simultaneously with a detonator. * The big bang. ** Use Euclid's C-Finder, a Fat Man, missile launcher or various grenade launchers to rain down death on Kimball and the crowd. Melee or unarmed * The hands on method. ** Kill the President in close combat. Definitely the hardest option, as the area is populated by high level NCR troopers and Rangers with powerful weapons. * Throwing for gold. ** Heave Ho! without the penalties inflicted by Loose Cannon, for sniping Kimball with a spear, knife or hatchet. Tagebucheinträge en:Arizona Killer pl:Kiler z Arizony ru:Аризонский убийца Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests